1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for managing server power consumption in a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional data centers typically include many servers and all of those servers consume power. Because power is a significant expense, managing power is an important consideration for systems administrators of data centers. Another important consideration for systems administrators of data centers is that often current safety regulations preclude configuring the servers of the data center such that the total maximum power consumption may exceed the input circuit power available. Under such safety regulations it is not possible to oversubscribe the circuit power by configuring a number of servers such that the total power consumption may be greater than the power capacity of the circuit. There is therefore an ongoing need for improvement in managing server power consumption in a data center.